do you trust me?
by shaweetlilblonde
Summary: hermione's new step sister is going to hogwarts with her, hermione can't figure out why she's so nervous, but hopefully kiera can calm her nerves and show her she's no idiot! some romance later!
1. Chapter 1

"Sweety, did you hide my bag?" Kiera asked her pet snow owl. "Well hmph. where in the world could it be!" Kiera stumbled around the room, her curly brown hair beginning to fly in her face. she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew all too well.

"hi daddy! its me, is hermione there?...okay...hey hermione, i'm trying to pack and i can't figure out where i left my bag. it has all my money and everything in it. have you seen it?...oh really?..thanks, okay so you'll just bring it tomorrow when we leave? okay good. tell dad love. bye bye

"whew," she let out a breath of relief, and finished her packing.

Kiera was new to this whole hogwarts thing, it would be her first year. she was a pureblood and her parents were divorced. her dad had married hermione's mother about a year and a half ago, so she was going to school with hermione at hogwarts. she was exstatic to get to go to school, especially where she could learn more about witchcraft.

"Kiera! it's time for dinner, we're having your favorite, and i've got a surprise for you!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Did you hear that? i get a surprise, and we're having my favorite, beef strogonauff. yummy!" she exclaimed to sweety.

she ran down the stairs and haulted to a stop right before she hit the dining room as to enter the room gracefully and maturally.

"smells delicious mom!" she sniffed the air rappidly as it was her last day to have a sense of smell. "So whats my surprise?" she asked curious as she set the table.

"Nice try but lets eat first, then you'll get your surprise." her mother carried in the main dish and they all sat down to dinner.

Her mother, like her father, had gotten remarried a few years back. she had married a lawyer, Howard Daly, he didn't have any kids so him and her mother had tried for a kid and now she was pregnant.

after they had finished eating and cleared the table, her mother came out carrying a cake. it was huge! with pink and green frosting, and homemade!

"good luck at school honey." her mother had tears in her eyes. "oh, and your surprise! hun, would you please go get key's present?"

Her step-dad came into the room carrying the most beautiful robe and the biggest box she thought she'd ever seen!

"Wow..." she was speechless. she opened the box and inside was a huge brand-new trunk with a lock and everything. she opened it slowly, as to add more drama to the moment, inside was a broom, it looked like it was homemade.

"Oh mom!" she exclaimed clinging to her neck, "its all so beautiful! thank you howard" she still wasn't comfortable calling him dad.

"well the robe was once mine and the trunk we bought at the store a few days ago. and howard made the broom. isn't it lovely?" her mother looked so helpless her petite body and a huge belly harboring a child. Kiera couldn't help but giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all packed hermione?" her mother called up the stairs.

"yes mom! i'll be down in a bit." she echoed.

she picked up the phone, dialed ron's number, knowing that harry was a lost cause.

"hello, is ron at home? this is hermione...yes. Ron? hey, are you all packed?..thats good...yes well have you talked to harry lately?...oh i see...i hope he's all right."

"Oh, don't worry about it. im sure he's fine. anyways, how is Kiera doing? is she excited..." Ron mumbled through the phone

"She's uhh, fine...ronald wesley are you eating?"

"umm, no! well i have to go almost time for bed here." ron almost choked on his dinner

"oh yea i forgot! okay well i will see you tomorrow. good bye." hermione put down the reciever slowly, hoping that she would not be so nervous after dinner. she didn't know why she was so nervous this was her third year at hogwarts. maybe it was the fact that her step sister was in her first year and might be somewhat embarrassing.

hermione made her way down the stairs, trudging but trying to stand tall. she took a deep breath and made her way into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As they approached the entrance to 9 ¾, Kiera stared at the wall.

"So how are we suppose to get in there?" she asked.

"Just watch hermione." Her dad replied as hermione walked through to plank 9 ¾.

Kiera stood amazed. "Are you serious! That's preposterous!"

Her dad chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'll go with you."

She nodded in agreement. Her dad took hold of the cart, and they started towards the wall. She clenched her hands tighter around the bar until her knuckles turned white. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was on platform 9 ¾.

"Wow! That was aweso…." She paused in the middle of her sentence. The train was soo big! She stared in amazement.

Two girls came up to her, they were short but slim. They were obviously twins, and spoke in turns.

"Hi! I'm Amanda." The first twin said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Ember." The other twin chimed in. she had blonde hair and green eyes.

Their skin was pail, and they had matching outfits. But different colored robes, Amanda's robe was Black, while Ember's robe was red.

"I'm Kiera. I'm a first year." She said with a grin

"Us too." Ember smiled back.

"Do you want to share a compartment with us?" they asked kiera.

"Sure." She replied. "Bye dad. Bye mom" she said as she hugged each of them.

They boarded the train and made their way to an open compartment. They sat their backpacks on the shelves above their heads. As they were settling in, a boy came to the door.

"Who are you?" he sneered, looking directly at Kiera.

"I'm Kiera. Who are you?" she asked politely.

"That's our brother, Draco. Just ignore him. He's nosey. And thinks he's all that." Amanda replied.

XxXxXx

"Oh Harry! Its awful. I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's going to go wrong!" hermione complained to her friends.

"Calm down everything's fine. We'll keep an eye out for her. I mean how much trouble could she cause?" Harry shrugged hermione's worries off.

"It's not how much trouble she could get in. It's the crowd she'll get in with. I just have a bad feeling." Hermione retorted.

Hermione looked out the window, it was dark out. They would be arriving in a short while. She watched the stars and landscape as they passed. The lull of the train was so soothing she must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew they were at hogwarts.

XxXxXx

Kiera and the twins talked the whole way to hogwarts; kiera was so excited she just couldn't sleep. It was amazing how much her and the twins had in common.

"So what year is your brother in?" she asked curiously.

"He's in his 3rd year. Why?" Ember replied.

"Oh just wondering." She actually thought he was kind of cute. But she couldn't let them know that!

They pulled into hogwarts and they jumped up to get their backpacks. They stepped off the train and collected their things. A giant man grouped them into years, and told the first years to follow him.

"I need ye all to stand here until professor dumbledore is ready fer ye." He said in a husky voice.

"I'll take it from here." A tall woman said.

"I'm professor mcgonegal." She said, "please follow me into the dining hall to be sorted."

The first years entered the grand hall and were amazed by all the beauty. It was magnificent. The stars looked so real, and the sky was royal blue.

"Welcome first years. " A man with a long white beard was at the head of the room in the center of a table.

He gave a speech to the first years. It seemed like forever to Kiera and the rest of the first years.

"It's now time for the sorting hat." He announced as the same man who sorted them into years brought out an old looking hat that started to sing a song as soon as he sat it down.

When the hat was finished, dumbledoor stood. "Lets begin!"


End file.
